For Baltimore
by lossofalovedone
Summary: Inspired by the song For Baltimore by All Time Low
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck!"

"Uh oh. What do you think she's upset about now?"

"I dunno but whatever it is it's not gonna be pretty."

A girl around the age of 15 flew down the stairs and stomped into the kitchen where there was a long table and at the table where six buff looking boys where sitting stuffing there faces trying to avoid the young girls wrath.

"All right where did you dickheads put it!" She yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"Renée! language!"A young woman about mid twenties scolded the girl while putting a batch of cookies in the oven.

"No I wanna know where the hell they put it! Now out with it where is it! If you done tell me then-"

"Renée that's enough! Now boys what ever you took from Nikki give it back so she'll stop being so wreck-less ."

"Awe come on Nick it's just a-" the girl took off her slipper and threw it at the young mans head.

"Hey watch it!" He yelped.

"No you watch it, Paul! You know how much it means to me! You know that Seth gave it to me for my birthday! So. Give. It. Back. Now!" The girl stated to shake.

"Paul give her back the necklace." The oldest man at the table said strongly.

"Fine here." He threw a small silver chain to the girl.

"Thank you." She said with a big grin on her face and started to skip up the stairs to finish getting ready since she was still in her pajamas.

Nikki's P.O.V.

I opened the door to my room and looked at the mess that I made. my bed was along the back wall with a window next to it. Outside the window was the woods and nothing else. At the end of my bed was a dresser. Next to my door was my closet and on my left was my desk with a laptop and printer. On that wall was full of pictures some where from when my parents where still alive and some where from just a few days ago from when I turned fifteen. My walls where a white with black trees and my bedding the same. I looked around and started to put my clothes where they belonged and papers an other things and when I was done I started to get ready. After a quick shower I put on a long black long-sleeved v-neck and black leggings with black combat boots then my most prized possession. A silver chain with a little wooden wolf. Given to me by my best friend. I put my long black layered hair in a messy bun and headed down stairs.

"Mornin' y'all!" I greeted the six men at the table then went a hugged my second mother Emily who was taking out a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

"Smells great Em."

"Thanks sweetie. Here have a muffin all the boys ate up the breakfast that I made."

"Filthy mutts!" they all looked up at me like I had four heads.

"What are y'all lookin' at? I'm just saying y'all eat like a pack of wild dogs.

Didn't mean to offend ya damn.''

"Nikki why don't you go see if Seth and Leah are around? Yeah?" I look to her back to the boys suspiciously.

"Yeah. Alright. See y'all later."

"Yeah now off you go oh and here give these to Sue and Billy why don't you."

She handed me a basket full of baked goods.

"Yeah ok." and I walk out and down the road to see the Clearwater's.

Jacobs P.O.V.

"When are you gonna tell her Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sam she has to be getting suspicious." Paul added in.

"I'm not even sure I'm going to tell her."

"What?!" We yelled.

"If I tell her is my business not yours so stay out of it!" He barked.

"But what if something happens and a leech attacks her?! What if she-"

"That's enough Jacob! She is perfectly safe here. There is nothing to worry about."

"Still what if she happens to see one of us shift or on patrol!?"

"That will never happen understood?"

Nikki's P.O.V.

'Well that was weird. Then again they always did that when I said something about them being mutts or dogs also wolves. Wonder why that is? Eh oh well is probably nothing like always.'


	2. AN

Ok I'm really sorry that I haven't updated what so ever and I hope no one hates me for not updating it's just I'm going through a tough time at the moment so I'll update when ever I can! Again so sorry! 


End file.
